Sol Defense Network
The Sol Defense Network is the most important defense network in the unsc. it is also part of the UNSC Command Earth emcompassing 85% of the asset of the Command the other 15% being the Gliese Defense Network. The Network is the biggest by it number of assets and by it importance. it is the last line of defense of mankind's craddle. The Sol Defense Network is equip with all of the military branch. The Army, the Marines and the Air Force are garrisonned all over the system and the legendary Home Fleet protect the system. Like all other colonies in the UNSC and as peer the Hadre-Karida Plan the Sol system can receive an massive reinforcement from the 4 fleets disperced in the UNSC Command Earth territory. The Defense Network became famous in December 2552 when it defeated the Covenant Empire after breaking a 2 months long siege. Finally it also posses the most important array of Orbital Defense platform of the unsc. UNSC Home Fleet The UNSC Home Fleet is the most well know fleet of the UNSC Navy. It was the very first fleet to be created in 2100s. The Fleet is know for it formidable reccord both against the rebel and agaisnt the Covenant. In term of purpos it is the most important fleet in the unsc navy. The Fleet is also biggest fleet to defend a system numbering more than 600 exo asset divised in 8 distinctive fleets as weel of numerous fighter wing. The core of the fleet is constitued of the UNSC Hood a Ragnarök class dreadnaught name after the Fleet Admiral Sir Terrance Hood wich was the admiral in charge of the Sol defense network during the Human Covenant war. Additionned to the great numbers of asset of the fleet the Home Fleet also possed an formidable number of Orbital Defense Platform. Numbering 300 the Oranos class Orbital Defense Platform form a formidable team with fleet providing a deadly barrage of weapons able to destroy the most well protected ships. Du to the sensitive nature of the Sol system the fleet is divised in defensive perimeters. Lunar Perimeter The biggest of the Perimeter of the Sol System the Lunar perimeter as the tedious task of protecting earth. The Lunar perimeter is composed of 5 fleets of 75 ships has well has an array of 200 ODP. The perimeter became famous during the human covenant war when it holded is ground during a 2 month long siege. The perimeter is lead by Fleet Admiral Justine Bessette and 5 subordinates Admiral. *Exo Asset:375 ships *ODP Asset:200 ODP Mars Perimeter The seconde Perimenter of the Sol System. While Mars has only a population of 7 millions persons it strategic situation justify the 2 fleets size force orbiting the planet. To this, 75 ODP are set in a geosynchronized orbit. The perimeter is is lead by 3 Admiral. *Exo Asset:150 ships *ODP Asset:75 ODP Jovian Moon Perimeter The Jovian moon Perimeter is strictly reserved for military purpose system with the exception of Europa. The perimeter is composed of 1 fleet of 75 ships and 1 fleet of the the USR Navy has per the protectorat accord with the UNSC. To this, The perimeter dispose of 25 ODP. *UNSC Exo Asset:75 Ships *United Sangheili Republic Navy Exo Asset:117 Ships *ODP Asset:25 ODP Oort Cloud Perimeter The Oort Cloud Perimeter is dedicated to patrol the Oort cloud. Interesting It is almost only constitued of United Sangheili Republic Navy ships. Constitued of 2 fleets and a detachment of 40 UNSC Prowlers from the Signal Corps. It act as the hears of the Sol Defense Network. *UNSC Signal corps Assets:40 Prowlers *United Sangheili Republic Navy Asset: 234 ships Home Fleet Expeditionary Force Adding to the 600 ships present at any time in the system the Home Fleet can count on a Expeditionary force of 7 additional fleet numbering another 525 ships for long range engagement or to reinforce other system. The usually high amount of ships composing it expeditionary force is explained by the importance of the Sol system and is hight number of inhabitants requiring a large number of ships. The expeditionary force can also be used to reinforce the home fleet itself. UNSC Marines Corps The Corps maintain a number of Marines Army Group in the system most of them on earth. During war time the corps usually work in pair with the army. Being the primary Navy based expeditionnary force it can be deployed whereever it needed. Unlike the army that is assigned to a territory the marine can be moved from place to an other. Usually working as an offensive force the Marines force in the sol system are also tasked to protect the orbital asset present i the system. It is also use it precision and it speed in war time unlike it big brother, the army, wich will use it man power and agility to strike like an sledgehammer. The Corps is considered as the sword of the defense force. UNSC Army The UNSC Army maintain many teather force in the system and is tasked with a more defense role than the corps. Unlike the corps tactic the Army use it man power and agility to override the ennemy position. As the Corps can be compared to a sword the Army can be compared to a sheild. During war it is not rare to see a joint task force formed with the army and the marines corps to fight together. It is a well know and effective tactic used since the formation of the unsc. Like the Corps the Army maintain large orbital garrison to protect orbital assets. UNSC Air Force The Air Force is tasked to maintain air superiority againt enemy force. It provid air logistic and air assault in durring combat. It can also provid orbital defense with the UNSC Navy of needed. THe Air force is also tasked of the reconnaissance on the field by using drone to collect data during combat. Most important that anything is the air assault capability of the air force. For air support and air assault the Air Force use a wide variety of vehicule. The air force can also close support during combat with the AD-3 Buzzard Gunship.If needed the Air Force also has to authority to reqisition any airport in the system.